Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention generally relate to digital photography.
Description of the Related Art
Digital photography is becoming increasingly more popular. Many digital photographs are taken “off-hand” or without the use of tripods or other mounting devices. Photographs taken off-hand often have at least some degree of tilt or rotation in the image, due to a photographer's inability to hold to a digital camera completely level while taking the photograph. Removal of the cant or tilt in the image requires time consuming post-processing with expensive editing software. Additionally, because the images need to be edited after the fact, the images are not immediately available for sharing, such as on social media.
Therefore, there is a need for a method and apparatus which corrects image rotation at the time the image is captured.